ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Transformers
About the show The Transformers is an action-adventure show basic off the live-action Transformers films with the same title name from 1984 cartoon The Transformers. It stars David Henrie as Stan Witwicky, a teenager who gets involved in a war between the heroic Autobots led by Optimus Prime, and the evil Decepticons led by Megatron, two factions of alien robots who can disguise themselves by transforming into everyday machinery. The Decepticons desire control of the Sparkix, the ancient cybertronian-like Tablet object that created their robotic race, with the intention of using it to rule the galaxy. In season 2, (The Transformers 2: Rise of the Primes), Stan once again helps the Autobots defend the earth as they not only battle the Decepticons, but also The Fallen, an ancient evil Transformer who was one of the original primes known as the Dynasty of Primes led by the heroic and wise Vector Prime, who, Optimus Prime is revealed to be the descendant to. In, (The Transformers 3: Wrath of Unicron), the third and final season, Stan Witwicky comes to the Autobots’s aid as a new evil called Unicron, an ancient being also known as “Unicron the Destroyer” or “Unicron the Chaos Bringer”, awakens from his eon slumber and threatens to destroy Earth and the universe, forcing Megatron, who has been resurrected by Unicron and is now known as Galvatron, and the Decepticons to become his minions in destroying Optimus Prime, the last of the primes, and the Matrix of Leadership, created by the mighty Primus, the original transformer and creator of the Dynasty of the Primes. Genres Action, Adventure and Sci-Fi Music by Steve Jablonsky and Brian Tyler The Transformers: season one theme song “Feel It in Your heart” by Abandon The Transformers 2: Rise of the Primes: season 2 theme song “Citylights” by Abandon The Transformers 3: Wrath of Unicron: season 3 theme song “Live it Out” by Abandon Seasons The Transformers 2: Rise of the Primes: Two years following the events from season one. Stan Witwicky helps the Autobots defend the earth once again as they not only battle the Decepticons, but also The Fallen, an ancient evil Transformer who was one of the original primes known as the Dynasty of Primes led by their heroic wise Vector Prime, who, Optimus Prime is revealed to be the descendant to. By finding the Minacrons, ten powerful small transformers sealed inside cybertronian panels, will the Autobots be able to use their power to defeat The Fallen before he and the Decepticons find and use the Minacrons to destroy the world and rule the universe. The Transformers 3: Wrath of Unicron: Three years following the events from season 2. A new evil called Unicron, an ancient being also known as “Unicron the Destroyer” or “Unicron the Chaos Bringer”, awakens from his eon slumber and threatens to destroy Earth and the universe, forcing Megatron, who has been resurrected by Unicron and is now known as Galvatron, and the Decepticons to become his minions in destroying Optimus Prime, the last of the primes, along with the Matrix of Leadership, created by the mighty Primus, the original transformer and creator of the Dynasty of the Primes. Now, Stan Witwicky (once again) joins the Autobots on a final epic adventure to destroy Unicron and the Decepticons in this third and final season of the Transformers. Cast and characters David Henrie as Stan Witwicky: The main leading human character. Ashley Benson as Carly Spencer: Stan Witwicky’s love interest. Nick Jonas as Chip Chase: Stan's roommate friend and a computer genius. Lucy Hale as Rebecca Howls: Carly Spencer's childhood friend and Chip Chase's love interest. Joe Flanigan as Brad Reynolds: US Air Force Captain Laz Alonso as Ray Marks: US Air Force Sergeant and a member of Brad Reynolds's team and his friend. Sam Worthington as Lucas Ryker: A member of Reynolds's team. Natalie Portman as Marissa Faireborn: A skilled talented member of the N.S.E who befriends Stan. Kevin Phillips as TJ Watters: the youngest member of Reynolds's team and Marks's brother-like friend. George Lopez as Richard Collins: leader agent of the N.S.E (National Sector Enforcements). Kevin James and Jennifer Connelly as Ryan and June Witwicky: Stan's parents. Robert De Niro as Shawn Berger: Secretary of Defense Sigourney Weaver as Dianna Mearing: National Director Intelligence Dwayne Johnson as Keith Rogers: LT. Col of a ruthless secret organization who are planning to capture Stan Witwicky in the hopes of using him to capture one of the Autobots and deliver them to Dr. Arkeville who assigned Rogers and his team. Matthew Fox as Rick Gordon: a selfish embittered national pentagon enforcer who is secretely working for the Decepticons and Dr. Arkeville as well. Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Arkeville: an evil mad-scientist planning to take over the world and helps the Decepticons battle the Autobots making a deal with Megatron. Transformers Autobots Optimus Prime Bumblebee Ratchet Ironhide Sideswipe Ultra Magnus Arcee Prowl Bulkhead Wheeljack Cliffjumper Sunstreaker Hound Jolt Mudflap and Skids Mirage Kup Jazz Chromia The Wrecker Wheelie Brain Jetfire Vector Prime Zeta Prime Decepticons Megatron/Galvatron: Starscream: Shockwave: Soundwave: Thrust: Cyclonus: Blitzwing: Motormaster: Blackout: Barricade: Thundercracker: Laserbeak: Ravage: Frenzy: Skywarp: Scourge: The Sweeps: The Dreads: Demolishor: Devastator: Brawl: Knockout: Breakdown: Lockdown: Grindor: Scorponok: Jetstorm: Nemesis Prime Driller Villains Unicron: The Quintessons: The Fallen: Season 1 The Transformers: Episode 1: Enter the Transformers: The season one episode begins when Stan Witwicky (David Henrie), a slacky seventeen year old, tries to win a date with sexy popular Carly Spencer (Ashley Benson), who accepts Stan’s term claiming him to be a nice person. After school, Stan goes with his beloved parents Ryan (Kevin James) and June (Jennifer Connelly) to get new house supplies for their new home. While June looks around the store, Ryan talks to Stan about how to find and get a girl who he think is the one for him. He also tells Stan how to obtain the right confidence and get the girl; hearing this Stan feels confident and leaves to go meet with Carly angering his parents as he is suppose to help them with the supplies before meeting with Carly. Meanwhile, Decepticons, Starscream, Barricade, Dead End, Knockout, Breakdown, Grindor, Ravage and Thundercracker, make their arrival on earth before disguising themselves in earth vehicle forms. Thundercracker, Starscream and Ravage attacks and takes control of a secret U.S. Military base in Washington DC, making it as their secret hidden Decepticon base. A small group of survivors led by Captain Brad Reynolds (Joe Flanigan), and Sergeant Ray Marks (Laz Alonso), escapes and informs the Pentagon about the attack. The following day, Reynolds and Marks go to the Pentagon where they tell secretary of defense Shawn Berger (Robert De Niro) about the incident. In the Decepticon base, a surviving military soldier is tortured by Laserbeak, who was ordered by Megatron, leader of the malevolent Decepticons, to give them information about their technology on earth as well as information of the arrival presents of the Autobots, which the soldier clearly doesn’t know what they’re talking about. Angered of the human’s beg for mercy, Megatron executes the fleshling before beating Starscream, punishing him for disobeying his direct order of taking over the base and killing the humans without his permission. In the meantime, Stan is seen with Carly on their date. During which, the pair are caught in a cross-fire battle between a group of rubbers against Frenzy. Frenzy executes the rubbers and attacks Stan and Carly, whom were saved by the arrival of Bumblebee. Bumblebee severely injures Frenzy before taking Stan and Carly to an old abandon warehouse which is revealed to be the secret underground base of the Autobots. Stan and Carly meets Optimus Prime, leader of the benevolent Autobots, along with Ratchet, Ironhide, Arcee, Jazz, Wheeljack, Mirage and Sideswipe. Episode 2: Enter the Transformers – Part 2: Stan and Carly are told by Optimus the history of the existence of the Autobots and Decepticons. It is revealed that the Autobots and Decepticons are from their home planet Cybertron. For centuries they’ve been in civil war for possession of the Sparkix, a powerful cybertronian-like Tablet object which gave the Autobots and Decepticons life. Megatron wanted to use the Sparkix to destroy the Autobots and rule the universe with his army of Decepticons, but the Sparkix was shot into space by Optimus and it became lost within outer space. The Sparkix crash landed on earth in 1933, however when landed the tablet was broken into ten pieces which all were called Talisman, Lorinex, Tablex, Intel, Recon, Ironix, Pax, Solverix, Ploymex and Santix, and scattered across the globe. With the Santix already in their possession, Stan, along with Carly, recently vows to help Optimus and the Autobots find the Sparkix pieces, defeat the Decepticons and save mankind. The Autobots are visited by an angry Shawn Berger, along with Reynolds and his team, and several N.S.E. (National Sector Enforcements) agents led by Richard Collins (George Lopez). Berger demands the Autobots to take care of the Decepticons before more innocent citizens are hurt killed. When Bumblebee tries to sneak Stan and Carly away, they are caught by Collins and his agents and Berger orders for the teens to be taken home. On their way, Bumblebee lures Collins and his team to a dark alley only for Collins to discover it was a distraction for Stan and Carly to escape. The pair are found by Bumblebee and taken to Stan’s home the following morning, where Stan introduces Carly to his parents, whom were worried sick. Meanwhile, Soundwave reveals to Megatron the Index, a small cybertronian compass-like device capable to locating the Sparkix pieces. Starscream vows to find the pieces and use the Sparkix to destroy not only the Autobots but Megatron and take his rightful place as a true primary leader of the Decepticons. At a museum field trip, Stan and Carly stumble upon the Pax. Stan distracts the serenity guards while Carly carefully steals the piece. The pair sneaks off from the museum to contact the Autobots but they are confronted and chased by Soundwave. Episode 3: Enter the Transformers – Part 3: Stan and Carly are saved by Bumblebee, who takes the pair to an old abandon warehouse before engaging Soundwave in a brief fight. Laserbeak, a condor like Decepticon, is deployed by Soundwave and chases after the teens. Laserbeak catches and attacks Stan, until Carly saves him from his certain death and injures Laserbeak before taking the Index from the Decepticon. Bumblebee severely injures Soundwave, and takes Stan and Carly back to base for their protection. Though Collins tries to argue, Stan refuses to leave revealing the Pax he manages to retrieve. Collins threatens to arrest Stan but was force by Lucas Ryker (Sam Worthington), who is a member of Reynolds’s team, claiming they need all the help they and the Autobots can get, to leave Stan alone. Stan gives Ratchet the Index to reprogram its Decepticon password and allow them to locate the Sparkix pieces, which the Autobots is able to do so. When discovering the Talisman is located somewhere at Central Park, New York City, Reynolds and his military team along with the service of N.S.E, Ironhide, Arcee, Mirage, Jazz and Sideswipe goes to Central Park where they begun their search for it. Suddenly, they are attacked by Megatron, Ravage, Starscream and Thundercracker. The military and N.S.E are helped by the reinforcements of the U.S Marines along with the arrival of Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Wheeljack. During the ensuing battle, Stan and Carly are chased by Starscream, planning to kill Stan and take the Index from him. Stan tells Carly to remain with the save citizens while he goes to find the Spardix. Starscream found and chased Stan to the Belvedere Castle, where Stan uncovers the Talisman. He confronts the fleshling preparing to kill him, but was severely injured by Optimus, who takes Stan and tries to flee but was persuaded by Megatron. Megatron chased after Stan to retrieve the Talisman, but was engaged in battle against Optimus leaving Stan to capture by and rescued from Laserbeak by the military. Stan reunites with Carly and the pair along with the Autobots, the military and Collins and several of his agents are teleported by Ratchet back to base using a Space Bridge. With their failure to obtaining the Talisman, the Decepticons flee back to headquarters where an angry Megatron beats Starscream for his failure to retrieve the Talisman from Stan before claiming the eight remaining pieces of the Sparkix will be his. Meanwhile, the Autobots reveal themselves to the world on a worldwide national broadcast conference. Optimus Prime tells the Autobots are the protectors of earth and will remain on earth to protect mankind until Megatron and the Decepticons are defeat. Episode 4: Stan’s Guardian: Stan is seen at school working on a math test when suddenly he is visited by Bumblebee, who reveals to be his protective guardian by Optimus who worries of Stan’s protection from Megatron and the Decepticons. Stan refuses claiming he doesn’t need a guardian as he is save until suddenly the school is then attached by Starscream and Knockout, sent by Megatron to capture Stan. Bumblebee takes Stan and Carly and flees while being persuaded by Knockout. Bumblebee fights Knockout, giving Stan and Carly the chance to escape, but they are chased by an angry Starscream whose attentions are on Stan planning to terminate the fleshling for causing his failure. He traps and confronts the pair in an alley but before he could kill Stan, Optimus Prime appears and runs over Starscream saving his life. Optimus begins to pummel Starscream and Knockout until Megatron arrives and captures Stan. In exchange for Stan’s life, Megatron demands Optimus to surrender the Talisman, Pax and Santix to him before fleeing back to base where he has Stan locked inside a cage by Frenzy. At base, Carly tries to convince the Autobots and the military to give the Sparkix pieces to the Decepticons in order to save Stan, but then Marissa Faireborn (Natalie Portman), a skilled talented officer of Collins’s team, comes with a plan to rescue Stan. Meanwhile, Megatron asks Stan why isn’t he trying to escape nor begging to be released and Stan claims Optimus and the Autobots will rescue him. When Stan calls Megatron a “''ruthless piece of scrap''”, an angry Megatron was about to kill Stan but decides not to and leaves telling Stan that he will terminate him and every last human on earth after destroying Optimus Prime and the Autobots when possessing the Sparkix. Bumblebee, Arcee and Mirage, joined with Carly, Ryker and Faireborn, arrives and meets with the Decepticons while Carly, Faireborn and Ryker sneaks into the base to rescue Stan. They find and free Stan but they are confronted by Ravage, who alerts the Decepticons causing the three Autobots to open fire at Megatron and the Decepticons. Ryker severely injures Ravage before regrouping with Bumblebee, who takes Stan and Carly and flees with Mirage, with Ryker and Faireborn, and Arcee back to base without anybody injured. Episode 5: Shockwave: In Arizona, a small town is attacked and destroyed by Shockwave, who’d made his arrival on earth. Meanwhile, Stan reveals to Bumblebee that he has love feelings for Carly but doesn’t know how to tell her that. Bumblebee suggests Stan should just come clean and tell her before its too late. Before he could tell Carly his feelings, Stan witness the reporting news of the attack in the town in Arizona. He goes and reports to Reynolds and the Autobots about the incident. Optimus Prime, knowing it was Shockwave who’d attack the town and murdered its citizens, reveals that Shockwave is Megatron’s best loyal commander and one of the Autobots second primary enemies. Shockwave, meanwhile, meets with Megatron and the Decepticons at base where Starscream quickly gets into a tense argument with Shockwave, who then beats Starscream demanding him to know his place when speaking to him. Soundwave detects the Intel located in Antarctica. When discovering the Intel is located in Antarctica, Optimus Prime, joined with Ironhide, Wheeljack, Jazz, Bumblebee, Stan, Reynolds and his team joined by TJ Watters (Kevin Phillips) the youngest member on Reynolds’s team who is like a little brother-like figure to Marks, is teleported to the near located on the Intel in Antarctica where they begin their search for the Sparkix piece. Suddenly, Shockwave, Starscream and Ravage appear and begin their attack. During the ensuing battle, Stan, Reynolds, Marks, Ryker, Faireborn, Watters and several soldiers are chased into an ice cave by Ravage where Stan finds and successfully retrieves the Intel. The group tries to escape, but are confronted by Starscream, who is then injured by Jazz. Shockwave fights and mortally wounds Jazz but engages Optimus Prime before he could execute the helpless Autobot. During their battle, Stan and the others safely return back to base thanks to Ratchet however Optimus continues battling Shockwave. Their fight ends when Optimus defeats and about to kill Shockwave when The Dreads, appear forcing Optimus to escape as he is taken heavy fire from the Decepticons. Shockwave retreats. Optimus is teleported back to base and he respectly tells Jazz to reteat from a fight he may not win. Episode 6: